


Addiction

by imakilljoywannabe, thnksfrthmdln



Category: Death Spells (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Ferard, Fluff, Frerard, Kidnapping, Kitten!Gerard, M/M, MCR, Mafia!Fic, Obsession, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Smut, co-authoring, daddy!frank, gay af, mychemicalromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakilljoywannabe/pseuds/imakilljoywannabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthmdln/pseuds/thnksfrthmdln
Summary: I could never live without him.
(This work was originally published on mychemicalromancefanfiction.com, under our names.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV

My life wasn’t always like this.

I didn’t used to have Frankie.

Before Frankie was a dark time. When I was younger, I was always angry at everything. Angry and sad. I didn’t like life, and all I wanted was for everything to go away and let me die. I almost went through with it once. I thought nobody cared about me, and that I would never be loved. Now, I’m so glad I failed. It wasn’t long afterwards that I met Frankie.

He was so handsome, so strong, and just so perfect. He saw me when I was walking home from school, back in senior year of high school. He came up to me, and told me that I’d be his one day. I couldn’t believe it, honestly. How could someone so gorgeous want someone like me? I swear my cheeks must have been on fire. However, Frankie disappeared almost as quickly as he had appeared. I knew he would come for me, though. I could just feel it. Thoughts of him floated around in my head all day, and he was all I could think about. A few weeks passed, and I was so discouraged. I thought he had forgotten me. Now I know, Frankie would never forget me. He was making sure everything was perfect for me.

One night, it finally happened. My Frankie came for me. He crept in my window, and he carried me off like a princess being rescued from her lonely tower. He made sure I settled in right with him, and that I knew the rules of our new house. He gave me all sorts of little nicknames, and I love them all. Frankie couldn’t have come up with more perfect ones if he had tried. I made sure to do my very best to thank him for whisking me away, for bringing me into my own personal fairy tale. Frankie is my happily ever after, and all I ever want is to stay with him forever. I know he loves me too, he tells me so every time he sees me.

Even when I don’t see him, I’m always pining for him. I like to find things to show him when he comes home, after making sure the house is clean. Frankie doesn’t like a messy house. I learned that when I first came here, so I always make sure everything is clean for him. It’s the least I can do for my handsome prince charming. I love him so much.

I also make dinner for Frankie, every night at 6:30 on the dot. Frankie likes it when I’m punctual. He always tries to be home for dinner, and he loves it when I make dinner just for him. I never eat without him- that would be rude and Frankie wouldn’t like it. Besides, I like eating with him. He always listens to what I have to say, and sometimes he gives me treats after dinner. Today, I decided I want to make his favorite. He loves it when I make him lasagna, it always leads to good things after.

I made sure to finish cleaning extra early, by 4:30. I started the lasagna right after, to make sure it would have enough to time to cook and be perfect for my perfect Frankie. I picked out a pretty red tablecloth, and set the table with our prettier plates, making sure everything was in perfect order the way Frankie likes it. I even added some of the fancy candles Frankie got me, to make it seem extra special. I was careful to make sure the lasagna was cooked right- one time I burned it, and Frankie didn’t like that. Everything was perfect, and ready at 6:30 like always. I moved into position near the door, like I did every night. I needed to make sure I was ready to greet Frankie as soon as he came in. And there, I waited.

And waited.

And… waited.

He was late. A wave of disappointment and sorrow washed over me, drowning out anything and everything else. I hadn’t even realized I’d slid down the wall, knees now huddled up against my chest and engulfed by my own lanky arms. I tried to think over every event of the past few days, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t come up with a reason for Frank to leave me. I thought I had done everything right. He seemed happy with me, I gave him everything he wanted and then some. So… Why wasn’t he home? Does he hate me now? Oh god, what if he found someone else? Someone prettier than me, smarter than me, all around better than me. I bet I upset him and then he found someone new, someone to replace me because I was bad. I pressed my face into my arms, feeling the fabric around my eyes dampen with tears. I don’t know what I would do without Frankie. Without him, my life is meaningless. Without him, everything in the whole world is meaningless. He’s my sparkle, he’s my prince, I love him and without him I could never feel joy. Without him I am nothing. I bet he’s laughing at me now, with that new person, just waiting and wishing I would just stop crying and finally end-

I heard the lock click, quickly jumping up and stepping back from the door swing, hurriedly trying to dry my eyes without smudging my eyeliner. Frankie didn’t like it when I cried, or when I ruined my makeup. Even if he was only here to laugh, I still love him, and I want to be good for him. I want to be the best for him. Maybe it isn’t even Frank, maybe it’s his new person come to tell me to leave. I was looking at my feet when the door opened, and try as I might I couldn’t help but chance a glance upwards, barely daring myself to hope that it was him.

Frankie stood there in all his beautiful glory, home at last, and even better- alone. I felt a surge of relief, and anger at myself for ever doubting him. Frankie was too perfect, he could never do something so mean. I shouldn’t ever think so badly of him. A squeal of delight passed my lips as I rushed forward, wanting nothing more than to hug Frankie and shower him wish kisses until I ran out of breath. I would have, too, if it weren’t for the hand he held out, stopping me from getting closer.

“Daddy?” I whimpered pitifully, only to see Frank’s eyes soften as he looked at me. His free hand took mine, his rough thumb stroking over my knuckles.

“Shh, princess, it’s okay. I just need to clean up first, then we can hug, okay?” He smiled reassuringly, leaning forward to carefully plant a kiss on my forehead. I tilted my head in confusion, only noticing what covered his shirt when I looked to see why I couldn’t touch. I  
stifled a soft gasp as best I could, frowning when I recognized the splatter of half-dried blood on Frank’s clothes.

It all came rushing back, the dangers my beautiful Frankie faced every day. All the people he had to kill, everything he had to do to make sure we were safe. He worked so hard to protect me, and I couldn’t ask for better. I hated the blood, though. It reminded me of how difficult his job is, reminded me about all the bodies he’s had to help dispose of. He’s killed so many people, all to protect us. I can barely stand having him get so close to those people every day. I know some would say what Frankie does is wrong, but I know better. He does this out of love for me. He does this because I love him and he loves me and this is what he needs to do. His job is important, and I could never ask him to give it up. He loves his job, almost as much as he loves me.

I decided a long time ago that I don’t care. I don’t care if he kills people, I don’t care if others say it’s ‘murder’ or something like that. Frankie does this for a reason. If anything, I love him all the more for it. He puts himself in danger every day just to make sure we can live happily together, and he kills the people who could take it away. I don’t want them to take it away, that’s why Frankie has to do this. It’s important, I know it is. The one rule is that I never touch if he comes home with blood. Frankie says it’s important, that it’s another way of protecting me. It means ‘they’ can’t prove I helped. ‘They’ can’t even prove I knew, as long as I don’t touch. Frankie says he wants to make sure he keeps my hands clean, in case some bad people ever manage to get to me. I know that won’t happen, though. Frankie is too good of a protector for the bad people to get through.

This is one rule I’ll never, ever break, though. I almost touched him when he said no, and I’ve never seen my Frankie so angry. He was like a monster, and he scared me. After he came back he told me he was sorry, and that he only did it because he loved me. I know he’s right, it was my fault for not listening. Everything Frankie does is to protect me, and to make sure we stay safe and together. We need to stay together.

I nodded dumbly, still holding tightly to his hand. He chuckled softly, squeezing my hand.

“You need to let go, princess. I’ll be back down in a minute, okay? Why don’t you go warm up dinner, hm? It smells so good, sugar. You know I love your lasagna.”

My eyes lit up when I remembered the lasagna I’d made hours ago, my head nodding vigorously when Frank mentioned it. “Yes- yes! The lasagna. I’ll go make it warm! I love you, Frankie!” I giggled, releasing his hand and darting off towards the kitchen.

I heard him chuckle quietly behind me, muttering a soft, “Love you too, princess.”

I made sure to heat up the lasagna just right, and I lit all of my candles and checked one more time that the table was perfect. When Frankie came back down, I was positive everything was ready. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he opened his arms, and without another thought I flung myself at him, hugging him and kissing all over his face and never wanting to let go.

“Alright, alright!” He laughed, smiling as he gently removed me from him. “I love you too, sugar. Let’s eat, yeah? We don’t want the food getting cold again.”

I nodded again, sighing blissfully when Frankie pressed his lips against mine for an all-too-short kiss.

I was quick to serve the both of us, giving Frankie the big slice he always wants, and a little one for myself. I can’t eat too much, or I won’t be pretty for Frankie anymore, and I don’t want that.  
“How was your day, daddy?” I asked, biting my lip gently. I loved hearing what he did, but Frankie didn’t always like me asking. Tonight seemed to be a good one, though. He didn’t even tense up.

“Good, kitten. Really good. How about you? Did you do anything special today?” Frankie smiled, nearly melting me into a puddle on the spot. I love his smile.

“My day was good! I dusted all of the furniture and the books, I cleaned all of the bathrooms, mopped the kitchen, polished the door handles and ironed all of your suits!”

Frankie smiled again, raising an eyebrow, “Did you polish my shoes, and the hardwood floors?”

As always, a quick nod was my response. “Yes, daddy! And I did all of the laundry too.”

“What a good kitten you are.” He purred, smirking at my blush. I was practically beaming- I love getting compliments from Frankie.

“Thank you daddy! I did some other things too.”

“Oh really? You did even more than making this beautiful meal? Like what, princess?”

My blush deepened, and I almost tripped over my words, “W-well, I found some new flowers in the garden, and I made a fresh bouquet for you! And then there were some left over, so I made a little crown I can wear…” I glanced up, feeling my stomach churn. “W-was that okay?”

Frank only smiled, and I saw the love filling his eyes. “Of course that’s okay, kitten. You’ll have to model it for me some time.”

My smile had returned, all the nerves subsiding when I heard the playful tone in his voice. “I’d love to daddy. I have it upstairs, I can go-“

“Gee-bear.”

My heart fluttered at the nickname- he only called me Gee-bear every once in a while. “Yes?”

“You know, there’s only one thing that I really want right now.” Frank hummed, his sights set straight on me.

“Anything, daddy!” I chirped, leaning forward and listening intently for whatever he was going to ask.

“You, baby doll. Upstairs and on that bed, tied up and naked, ready for me to do wicked things to you.”

The smirk on Frank’s face and his words alone were enough to get my mouth watering.

“B-but… what about the dishes?” I whispered, glancing at Frank’s dirty plate and running my tongue over my lips nervously. It was my job to make sure everything was clean, including the plates and pans.

“Forget them,” Frank growled, his voice dripping with lust. “I want you upstairs. Now.”

It was all I could do to nod and run upstairs to make myself ready for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Every muscle I had was exhausted, my whole body quivering with over sensitization. My mouth was still open in a small ‘o’ shape, my breathing labored and my skin sticky with sweat. I subconsciously rubbed gently at the red marks on my wrists, savoring the slight sting from the touch of my own fingertips. I felt so satisfied, just how Frankie always made me feel. I was curled up against him now. My eyelids felt heavy and I knew they were starting to droop as I nuzzled into his chest, my breathing starting to slow after all of the excitement Frank had just put me through. I was barely awake when I felt his fingers in my hair, twirling it between them, tugging ever so slightly, and just generally playing with it. I could sense his smile, and I was reminded once again of how proud I was to be his. I was Frankie’s one and only, and he was mine.

“You did well, princess.” He purred softly, pressing a kiss to my damp hair. I shivered pleasurably under his touch, pressing myself even closer to him.

“I love you daddy…” I murmured, barely keeping myself from unconsciousness.

I heard his soft, sweet laugh from beside me, his nose now resting against my sweat-slicked hair. He took a deep breath in, pressing another kiss to my head while his fingers twirled through the long, black strands. Just as I drifted off, I could hear Frank’s voice, almost dream-like.

“I love you too, Gee.”

As my mind slipped into a deep sleep, a single thought passed through my head.

My life has never been more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! This is a brand new fic that thnksfrthmdln and I are writing together! We currently have one other we're coauthoring, and I promise it is not forgotten- I'm actually working on my update right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3 Please feel free to rate, subscribe, and comment your thoughts! I'm sure the both of us would love some feedback. c:
> 
> Till next time, my loves~
> 
> ximakilljoywannabex


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's POV

My life hasn't been that great. I've made mistakes, I've done a lot of things I regret, and I will continue to do these things. At first, I did it all to stay alive. I didn't care who I hurt along the way, how many people I broke, how many stains my clothes acquired. It's not much different anymore, but now I worry about someone else. Everyday when I go to 'work', I go knowing that what I do will protect him and keep him alive too.  
I used to not believe in love, or at least not believe that people like me deserved it. But then I saw him. He was angry, and looked like he wanted revenge on something. What, I never found out, but I wanted him. He looked high school age, walking back to his house, and I approached him. I told him, one day he'd be mine, and I meant it with everything I had in me.  
It took weeks of planning, of learning his schedule, of observing his parents and their home, bribing their neighbours and close friends to try to figure out what their home security code was, and finally, weeks later, everything was in place. His parents had thrown a house party, and one of their close, trusted friends that stayed over 'forgot' to set the alarm like they promised to. I snuck in through his window and asked if he was ready to be mine yet. After nodding his head excitedly, he let me grab him and take him away.  
The next week was consumed with me trying to make sure he settled in to the house, the way I lived, and the way I'd expect him to behave. He took to it quite well, made sure everything was clean, made sure to cook, and never asked questions, like why I had people stationed outside the door at all times, or why there were so many guns inside my closet.  
I made sure he knew the rules I had for him too. I wanted him to shower everyday, I didn't want him to touch alcohol or drugs, absolutely no going out in the front yard unless he calls me to ask permission, and no watching the news. I didn't want him to see how they were still reporting about him getting stolen away.  
He behaved well, with only a few slip ups. He was needy, and dependent, and everything he wanted, he got. I made sure of it. When he behaved, he got rewarded. When he didn't, punishment came. It was never severe, and it was nothing that would hurt him so much he'd be afraid, but the darker aspects and kinks of our relationship did need to find ways to show. A couple nights were spent with him bent over my knee, begging me to stop and just fuck him, but overall he was the best kitten I could ask for.  
Every night he would make dinner and make sure he had it on the table at 6:30. I almost never make it home at 6:30, and have told him he could make it 7:30 instead, but he is insistent. I try to make it home by 6:45 every night, but tonight was different. I was occupied with my 'work', and more importantly who I was 'working' on. It was 9:30 by the time I got home, bloodstained and hungry. I was greeted, as usual, by my princess, excited and happy to see me. I knew he was about to jump into my arms, so I held out a hand to stop him, not wanting him to get blood all over himself.  
"Daddy?" He whispered, his eyes puffy and his eyeliner slightly smudged.  
"Shh princess, it's okay. I just need to clean up first, then we can hug, okay?" I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and told him to go heat up the lasagna, and how good it smelled. He thrives on reassurance, and I'm more than happy to give it to him.  
"Yes- yes! The lasagna. I’ll go make it warm! I love you, Frankie!” He giggled and ran off to the kitchen.  
"Love you too, princess." I walked to the bedroom and into the connecting bathroom and tried to shower as quickly as possible so I didn't disappoint my baby.  
When I finished I walked downstairs and saw him waiting, so as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I held out my arms and giggled when he flung himself into me. He peppered kisses all over my face and wouldn't let go. "Alright, alright!" I laughed and let him go. "I love you too, sugar. Let’s eat, yeah? We don’t want the food getting cold again." He nodded, and I leaned down and kissed him.  
He served the food quickly, and I smiled at the setting. He always put so much work into making sure the table cloth and candles matched. When I noticed how much, or more fittingly, how little of food he served himself, I caught myself frowning. I made a mental note to talk to him about it later.  
"How was your day, daddy?" He asked, smiling up at me and biting his lip softly.  
"Good, kitten. Really good. How about you? Did you do anything special today?" I grinned. I always enjoyed hearing about what he did while I was away, even though the people stationed outside my house gave me hourly updates about it.  
“My day was good! I dusted all of the furniture and the books, I cleaned all of the bathrooms, mopped the kitchen, polished the door handles and ironed all of your suits!”  
"Did you polish my shoes and the hardwood floors?" I asked, half joking.  
"Yes, daddy! And I did all the laundry too!" He seemed so happy. I'm always proud of him when he listens, and quickly decided he deserved to be rewarded tonight.  
"What a good kitten you are." I smiled, enjoying the way he beamed.  
"Thank you daddy! I did some other things too."  
I laughed, I already knew what he was talking about, having gotten worried texts from the guards when he went outside. I assured them that he was allowed in the backyard, but they still get worried. I like to be informed about what my baby is doing, anyway, and I should really get him a phone so he can keep in contact with me. Another mental note, I suppose.  
"Oh really? You did even more than make this beautiful meal? Like what, princess?"  
He blushed and started looking nervous, while he stuttered over his words. "W-well, I found some new flowers in the garden, and I made a fresh bouquet for you! And then there were some left over, so I made a little crown I can wear…” He glanced up at me. "W-was that okay?"  
I smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. "Of course that's okay, kitten. You'll have to model it for me some time."  
He grinned widely, showing off his cute crooked teeth that I adored so much. "I'd love to daddy, I have it upstairs, I could just-"  
"Gee-bear." I interrupted him.  
"Yes?"  
"There's only one thing that I really want right now." I hummed, looking him over. He really did look exquisite tonight.  
"Anything daddy." I knew he meant it. It's almost like you could see the devotion dripping off his words.  
"You, babydoll. Upstairs and on that bed, tied up and naked, ready for me to do wicked things to you." I smirked at his reaction. How he breathed in so sharply, and my favourite- the immediate reaction clearly visible in how tight his pants got.  
"B-but what about the dishes?" He asked nervously.  
"Forget them." I'd take care of them later. I just wanted to focus on him and how good he's been lately. "I want you upstairs. Now." I growled. He nodded and ran upstairs, and I laughed at the tiny excited squeak he let out.  
When I got up to the room I saw he obliged to my requests very well, though it appeared he had problems tying himself up. Understandable, of course.  
"Here princess," I growled, letting the lust fall into my voice. "let daddy help."  
I tied his hands, going by my judgement on what was too tight, as he never tells me honestly and lets me do it much too tightly. When I finished I admired my handiwork and then let my eyes rake over his body, trying to decide what I wanted to make him feel first.  
I kissed him roughly before slowly sliding down, biting softly into his neck and sucking harsh kisses into his collarbone until colour bloomed over his pale skin. Going lower, I traced the contours of his chest with my tongue and pressed tiny kisses onto his stomach, paying special attention to the fluffier parts of his tummy that he always tries to cover.  
"Ready, baby?" I asked, smirking at how he started begging. "Daddy wants to reward you for being so good." I said, as I continued teasing him by going oh-so-slow in pressing kisses to his skin, until I started going lower.  
__________________________________________________________

 

"You did well, princess." I whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair.  
"I love you daddy..." I could tell he was starting to drift off, so I pulled him closer and kissed his head again.  
"I love you too, Gee."  
In this moment it doesn't matter that I kill people. It doesn't matter that I'm a bad person. Everything like that seemed to melt away. All that matters is I do what I have to do to protect him. He's mine, and he thinks I'm not as bad as I know I am, and in times like this, I even start to believe him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, imakilljoywannabe and I have decided to write another fic together! She generously accepted my insane idea about it after I listened to this song for an hour straight and just messaged her with these ideas. She liked it, and agreed to do it, and I'm thrilled about it. Little bit more of a plot to this than our much loved Fic Without A Title, and we've spent time trying to figure out where we wanna go with it, so I think we're both pretty pumped about where this is going. As always, feedback is appreciated and loved, and comments are lovely. Tell me what you think! Anyways, we love you, I love her, I'm forever grateful, and hoping this site doesn't glitch again.  
> -thnksfrthmdln


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV
> 
> *Smut*

My head felt fuzzy as I blinked my eyes open, stretching in our bed. I rolled over to cuddle with Frankie, missing the warmth that enveloped me every time I found myself in his arms. My grasping hands were met with nothing but empty air and cold sheets. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and laying back on the bed. It’s not like this wasn’t a common occurrence, but that didn’t stop the disappointment from seeping into my heart, causing it to sink.  
  
Most days when I woke up, Frankie had already gone to work. He didn’t like to wake me- he said I looked too pretty and peaceful when I was asleep. Every once in a while he would be there, and I would get to cuddle with him and most times convince him to make love to me before he left. I loved the feeling of his fingers on my skin, and every morning after I would admire the new marks he left to decorate my neck. I never, ever covered them up with make-up or some kind of clothing. Frankie forbid it, but that wasn’t why. I left them because I was proud of them, I was proud that Frankie had marked me as his. I was proud to be his.  
  
As I contemplated this the bathroom door opened, startling my fingers away from the sensitive hickeys on my neck. I whimpered softly, pulling the sheets further over my bare chest and huddling closer to the furthest corner of the bed. Frankie had left for work, who was in our house? No one was allowed upstairs in our house, not even Frankie’s friends. I squeaked when a figure stepped forward through the steam, hiding behind the blankets. I kept my eyes just above the sheet, wide and fearful as I heard the figure’s sharp exhale, seemingly oblivious to my cowering in the corner. They took another step forward, and the moment I saw the deep black hair glistening with water that dripped over his eyes, I knew.  
  
“Frankie!” I squealed, leaping up and running over to hug him as tightly as I could. “You’re home!”  
  
Frank chuckled, pulling me back just enough that he could look into my eyes.  
  
“Yes baby, I’m still home. I took the day off.” He pulled my face closer and kissed me deeply, holding my body flush against his. He moved back briefly, smirking at me, “We’re going to spend the whole day together, princess. We’ll get to do whatever you want- along with some of my own input, of course.”  
  
I bounced on my heels in delight, kissing the corner of his lips sweetly. Grinning widely, I squealed out, “Daddy, thank you!”  
  
My own excitement put a smile on his face, warm and admittedly rather pleased by my reaction. He kissed me properly, hugging my waist and running a hand down my side.  
“Mm… Baby, as ready as I am for this day to start, there is one thing we have to do first.” He murmured, a subtle reluctance lacing his words.  
  
“What, daddy? Anything!” I smiled brightly at him, eyes wide and eager to please.  
  
Frank sighed, running a hand through his damp hair and gently setting me down against the bed. He tucked the blanket around me, covering me to the point of decency and pulling me close to him. His forehead touched mine, his lips brushing against my forehead briefly.  
  
“Sugar, we need to talk about something from last night.” The expression he wore was somber, and I would be lying if I didn’t feel a strong pang of fear and worry hit my chest.  
  
“I… W-was it the flowers? I’m sorry Frankie, I thought since it was the backyard it was okay- I should have asked you first, I won’t do-”  
  
“Princess.” Frank murmured pointedly, causing a deep blush to spread across my cheeks and my lips to stop moving. “This isn’t about that. This is something different.”  
  
I was momentarily relieved, only to have my heart start to hammer in my chest once again. If not the flowers, what? Was I not good last night? Did I finish too soon, or do something he didn’t like? I thought he liked it, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was terrible and he never wants to have-  
  
“Kitten.” Frank’s voice cut through my thoughts, my eyes glancing up sheepishly. “You need to listen to me, sugar. Last night, you made me a wonderful lasagna. It was delicious, and absolutely perfect. And yet, when you served yourself, there was only a tiny sliver of a slice on your plate. Can you tell me why that was, princess? Why did you take so little?”  
  
I frowned, recalling my small piece but not finding what was bad about the size. “What do you mean, daddy? I took the right size. I need to stay pretty for you daddy, I always make sure I don’t eat too much so I stay pretty. Besides… I’ve got a little…” I felt my cheeks go crimson, averting my gaze downwards. I was embarrassed of having to point it out to Frankie, but I’m sure he already knew. He was kissing my tummy last night, there’s no way he wouldn’t have noticed. I took a deep breath before forcing myself to continue, “I have some… some belly fat. I need to make it go away. I need to fix it, it’s ugly and… and I need to be pretty for you.” I knew I was treading dangerous ground, but I couldn’t stop myself. Frankie hated it when I talked bad about myself. I couldn’t help it though, I had so many imperfections. I don’t know why he picked someone as flawed as me to be his princess.  
  
The concern in Frank’s eyes when I glanced up again was enough to make my stomach churn. I shifted in discomfort, looking away again if only to avoid what I’m sure was disappointment on his face.  
  
“Gee, baby…” Frank said softly, pulling my closer and tilting my head up so I was forced to look at him. “You can’t do that, sugar. For one, you don’t have any belly fat. You’re so skinny I worry about you sometimes, like if I were to be just a little too rough you could snap in two. Second, doing that to yourself is dangerous, kitten. You need nutrients, you can’t get them if you don’t eat right. I want you to eat more, okay? I don’t want you doing something so potentially harmful. What would I do if I lost my princess?”  
  
Without thinking, some words I regretted the second I said them passed my lips.  
  
“You’re in danger every day for your job… Getting rid of my flab isn’t as bad as you going off and almost _dying_ all the time!” I blurted out, my eyes going impossibly wide as I clapped my hand over my mouth. I was never supposed to mention what Frankie did, not ever.  
  
I could practically feel the anger pulsating from him, all of his muscles tensing. His jaw was clenched, and more than anything all I could think of was the monster he’s become when I almost touched the blood. He looked so mad, and no matter what I tried I couldn’t contain myself.  
  
Tears brimmed over my lower eyelids, and before I knew it I was crying on the floor. I messed up, I messed up so bad. Frankie was going to hate me and become a monster again, he’s going to punish me for being so bad. All I could think to do was start babbling, my voice high pitched and broken, the words coming out in between the choked sobs.  
  
“I’m s-so sorry d-daddy!” I whimpered, hiding my face in my hands so I wouldn’t have to look at him. I knew he’d be glaring, he’d be deciding how to punish me. I couldn’t bear looking at him when his eyes were so cold. “I’m sorry, I w-was bad, I was very b-bad! I d-deserve to be p-punished, however you want daddy, I d-deserve it. I deserve the worst p-punishment, I’m bad and I’m s-supposed to be perfect, I want to be p-perfect! B-but all I do is s-screw up, and I’m s-sorry daddy, I’m so s-sorry. P-punish me, punish me like- like I deserve. I deserve it, I wasn’t p-perfect.”  
  
I was huddled by Frankie’s feet, keeping my head down and my eyes squeezed tightly shut as I waited to be dragged away for my punishment. I braced myself for the yanking of my hair, for the fury of Frankie’s wrath. But… it never came. Instead I heard a deep sigh, and felt warm arms being wrapped around me while I was pulled onto a comfortable, soft lap. I felt his hands in my hair, running through it and smoothing out some of the tangles as he waited for my tears to subside, replaced by loud, ugly hiccups. Frankie kissed my head, murmuring something I couldn’t quite hear. The tone was enough, though. It was quiet and gentle, and most of all- it wasn’t mad. I chanced a look up with bleary eyes, and saw Frankie smiling sadly down at me.  
He tilted my chin up, ignoring my sniffling and pressing a soft, loving kiss against my lips. He started to talk again, loud enough this time that I could hear him, but quiet enough that everything he said was even more gentle than his touch.  
  
“It’s okay, princess. You didn’t mean to, it was an accident. I’m not upset, everything is okay. You’re okay, baby. Stop crying, sugar. You’re okay.” His sweet words calmed me down, my sniffles and hiccups finally fading into nothing.  
  
“I’m sorry, daddy…” I murmured one more time, burying my face in his chest and wiggling around in his lap so that I could cuddle up to him better.  
  
I heard what might have been a gulp before he spoke again, his voice still gentle. “Princess. It’s okay. I love you, remember? You made a mistake, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”  
  
My muscles finally started to relax, and I wriggled a bit more to curl up more comfortably. “Thank you… I love you too, daddy. I love you so much.”  
  
“I know, princess.” I heard the barest hint of what may have been the sound of a smirk enter his voice. “But, you were right… You should be punished for what you did.”  
  
My head shot up, eyes gigantic with fear. He just said he’d forgiven me, what did he mean by punishment? What was he going to-  
  
My thoughts were quickly shut up when I felt his lips crash into mine. It suddenly hit me what he meant, and I’ll admit that the moan slipping into his mouth was more than a little slutty. Frankie could turn me on with a single look- the kissing was enough that I was ready to go in seconds. I whined and tried to press up against him, only to be pushed back with a devious smirk lighting Frankie’s features.  
  
“Ah ah ah, baby. Don’t you remember? This your punishment.” He purred, pulling me to my feet while letting the sheets and his towel pool around our ankles. I whimpered softly, looking at him with wide and needy eyes, trying to press a little closer in an attempt to get him worked up a little more. He pushed me back a bit more roughly, tutting at me and sitting himself on the bed.  
  
“Now, now, you know better than that kitten. How many spanks do you think you’ve earned?” He purred, his eyes darkening at the thought. I gulped, feeling myself harden even further with the way he was looking at me.  
  
“H-however many you say, daddy…” I whimpered, trying not to cover myself shyly.  
  
“Mm… I think you’ve attained 50 today, kitten. Such a bad kitten… C’mere.” He motioned to his lap, and I was quick to obey. I was leaning over his leg, my hard-on pressed against his thigh with my ass in the air. Frankie ran his hands over my back, savoring the quiet mewl I let out and the shiver that ran down my spine in anticipation of what was to come. Frankie rubbed his hand over my ass, humming and squeezing.  
  
“Are you ready for your punishment, sugar?” I nodded as best I could, wiggling a little in an attempt to get some friction. He quickly stilled me, his hand firm on my back. “Careful, kitten. You don’t want more added, now do you?” I whimpered pitifully, staying still now and trying to brace myself.  
  
Without warning, his hand came down hard on my ass, leaving what I’m sure was a very red handprint. I tried to keep quiet, but couldn’t help the squeak that left my lips.  
  
“Count them.” Frankie growled, laying down another hard smack. I yelped, quickly stammering out my answers.  
  
“One and two…”  
  
“Thank me.” Frankie smirked, a third harsh slap hitting my ass.  
  
“T-three!” I gasped out, quickly adding, “Thank you, daddy…”  
  
I could hear Frankie’s smirk when he spoke again. “Good kitten.”  
  
The spanks passed quickly, and I was sure to thank my daddy for each and every one. The best part was when he smacked so hard I moved, allowing me the smallest bit of friction against his knee to ease my aching erection.  
  
“… 50, thank you daddy.” I whispered, feeling his hand rub over my aching and most certainly red, or perhaps even purple ass.  
  
“On the bed, kitten. You’ve earned it.” Frankie purred, his voice dripping with pride and lust.  
I scrambled up, laying myself on the bed. I winced slightly when I flipped over, almost hissing at the pain that shot through me. Worry seemed to briefly flash over Frankie’s eyes, but before he could say anything I was tugging him forward and kissing him, a smile playing on my lips. I pulled away just a little, moving my head so that my breath was hitting his ear.  
  
“Take me. Take me now, make me yours. Please, daddy. I _need_ you.” I whispered, my voice low and seductive, my throbbing erection pressed up against his leg.  
If Frankie hadn’t been hard enough already, he certainly was now. He loved it when I begged for him.  
  
“On your back. Now.” He hissed, pushing me down with a lust-fueled fire in his eyes. “Suck,” he demanded, shoving three fingers in my mouth. I immediately started suckling, lavishing them with spit and attention from my tongue as though it was his length in my mouth.  
  
“Fuck, baby…” Frankie groaned, pulling his fingers out with a disgustingly dirty ‘pop’. I smiled up at him innocently, giggling at his expression until I felt a finger pushed roughly up inside of me. I yelped loudly, tensing up before moaning as he hooked his finger inside of me, rubbing around and starting to stretch me. I began to relax, whining and pressing down, trying to get more. Frankie smirked, pushing in a second finger and earning a surprised, yet delighted, squeal from me. It wasn’t long before I was once again whining, pressing myself down on his fingers again.  
  
“Eager, aren’t we kitten?” He purred, finally adding a third finger. I gasped, my back arching and a low moan coming from my throat.  
  
“Y-yes daddy…” I panted, already trying to fuck myself on his fingers. Frankie indulged me, casually adjusting the angle until he brushed against my sweet spot. I let out a high-pitched whine, trying to get him to hit it again. My cock was leaking pre-come, and at this rate it wouldn’t be long before I wouldn’t be able to contain myself any longer.  
  
Before I could register what was going on, I felt a cool piece of metal slide down my shaft and clip tightly around my balls. I whined pitifully, realizing exactly what Frankie had pulled out. It was the cock ring he got me for my birthday, and when my eyes opened as he removed his fingers, I could see he had found the other present he had gotten me way back when as well. It was a pretty pink dildo, one that Frankie loved to use on me. He said it was hot when I fucked myself with it, right in front of his eyes.  
  
He pressed it into my hand, and without even needing his command I had it up against my ass, pushing it in as a desperate attempt to fill the void Frankie’s fingers had left. I held it tightly, groaning as I started moving it, trying to angle to find my prostate. When I hit it, Frankie could tell. I squealed loudly, and I could barely keep my eyes on Frankie stroking himself as he watched me, his lustful gaze devouring every inch of me. I whined his name, panting and fucking myself faster and harder with the toy, feeling my dick strain against the cool piece of metal preventing my release. Frankie was mesmerized, and the next time I hit my sweet spot he seemed to have decided he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Frankie batted my hand away from the toy, pulling it quickly out of my ass. I whimpered pitifully at the loss of contact, feeling myself clench with the desire to be filled again. Frankie watched my hand try to go down, and quick as lightning he had it in his grip, tying my wrists up against the bedpost so I couldn’t try to touch myself again. I whined needily, bucking my hips up in a desperate attempt to make him hurry up. Frankie smirked, grabbing some lube and smearing it along his length before quickly lining himself up.  
  
I had started to whine impatiently when he suddenly snapped his hips forward, slamming into me full force and without warning. I screamed, my back arching and my eyes nearly rolling back into my head.  
  
“D-daddy, p-please-” I whimpered, trying to rock myself back against him.  
I didn’t need to ask twice.  
  
Frank pulled himself back and snapped his hips forward again, groaning in harmony with my own moans. He picked up a fast pace, far quicker than I was able to do to myself with my hands. I was a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him, and when he hit my prostate, I couldn’t help letting out another scream of pleasure. Tears leaked down my cheeks, my dick aching with the need for release over the immense pleasure I was feeling, the white-hot fire burning incessantly in the pit of my stomach.  
  
“D-daddy, I need- p-please- i-it hurts-” With another thrust, Frank finally consented, releasing the now burning metal ring from around my cock.  
  
He leaned down, his breath hot on my ear as he whispered, “Come for me, my love.”  
  
One more thrust was all it took, and I was screaming his name through my release all over our chests, Frankie following seconds later with a low groan. He kept thrusting, milking our orgasms for all they were worth until I finally went limp, collapsing back on to the bed. I was trembling, my whole body shaking from over-sensitization and exhaustion. Frankie pulled out of my with a hiss, gently untying my wrists and laying down beside me, pulling my fragile frame into his chest. I was breathing hard, curled up against him and holding on tightly.  
  
I looked at the mess I had made on his chest with a small giggle, looking up at him deviously through my lashes. Before he could question my intentions my tongue licked a stripe up his skin, and looking directly into his eyes I swallowed, licking my lips. Frankie’s pupils were still blown up from his lust, and all he seemed to be able to do was stare open-mouthed as I lapped at his chest, cleaning the whole mess up with my hot pink tongue.  
  
“Delicious.” I grinned, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. That seemed to snap him out of it, his head shaking slowly.  
  
“Fuck, Gee… You’re so hot, you just about got me hard again. God, I love you so much.” He pressed a deep kiss to my lips, gently entwining our tongues together.  
  
“I love you too, Frankie… More than anything.” I breathed, laying my head against his chest happily. This was what it meant to love someone, I was sure of it. Nothing made me happier than to stay curled up in my Frankie’s arms. This was my own personal heaven.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
A while later, Frankie nudged me gently, pressing a kiss to my temple.  
  
“Princess? Wake up, baby.”  
  
I whined softly but obliged, slowly opening my eyes just enough to be able to squint up at Frankie. “Daddy?” I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with my hand.  
  
“Right here, princess.” He smiled, pressing another kiss to my forehead. “I had a request, baby.”  
  
I nodded slowly, stretching a little before cuddling back into him. “What is it?”  
  
“I was wondering if I could watch you do some cleaning. Just the dusting for today.”  
  
I nodded, letting out a small yawn. “Okay daddy. Now?”  
  
“Yeah. You up for it, sugar?” He asked, gently trailing his fingers through my hair. I hummed softly in appreciation, nodding one more time. Frankie kissed my temple and helped me sit up carefully. I stood up, making sure to stretch in front of him in the most innocently obscene way I could, loving the feeling of his eyes raking over my body. I picked out some of the nicer clothes Frankie had bought for me and slipped them on. A very tight pair of skinny jeans, and a fitted Misfits top. I didn’t get to listen to their music very much any more, but I still loved the band. When I turned around, Frankie was dressed as well, in his favorite pair of black jeans and a loose Black Flag tank that showed off his arms.  
  
I smiled, walking forward and hugging him tightly. Frankie wrapped his arms around me, turning my head enough to press a loving kiss to my lips. I sighed pleasantly, gently taking his hand to tug him downstairs. I always did the dusting in the study first. I left him in the room with a quick kiss to his cheek, going to grab my duster. When I came back Frankie was looking out the window, probably checking to make sure the men outside were doing their jobs. I coughed quietly, startling him slightly.  
  
Without waiting for him to turn around I started to dust, stretching up to reach the highest points before working my way down, to the point where I had my ass sticking up in the air. I knew Frankie was watching- I could feel his eyes trained on my butt as I moved. I tried to put on a little bit of a show for him, swaying my hips just enough to be noticeable when I walked. I could hear Frankie breathing a little harder, and it made me smile. Despite his control over me, I knew exactly how to wind him up in the way he liked.  
  
“Frankie?” I turned around, smirking. His eyes flitted up from my ass level, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “Have you been watching my butt?”  
  
Frankie chuckled, smirking right back at me. “Damn right I was. I love the view, you know that.”  
  
I giggled and blushed, going up to snuggle into his chest when his arms opened up to me. “Was that why you wanted me to do the dusting?”  
  
“Mm, too smart for your own good, babe.” He grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. “You know, I’ve been thinking…”  
  
I looked up, pressing myself closer to him. “Yeah? About what? Me?” I smiled coyly, making sure our hips touched.  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. “You caught me. Not what I was going to say, though.”  
  
I pouted, pretending to be upset by the comment. “Then what?”  
  
“Oh calm down, you horny little kitten. You’ll get what’s yours soon enough.” I couldn’t miss the playful smirk that crossed his lips when my face heated up, glancing down shyly. “I was going to say, I think it’s about time I got you a cell phone. I want you to be able to talk to me, whenever we want. What do you think?”  
  
The second he’d mentioned a phone my head shot up, my jaw dropping. Frankie hadn’t given me a means to contact him while he was at work in the entire time I’d been here. This was huge, and by the grin on his face I think the shock I showed pleased him. After a minute or two of my mouth opening and closing without sound I nodded vigorously. Frank grinned, taking my slack jaw as an opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth in a passionate kiss that I quickly returned.  
  
Without thinking I pulled him up from against the wall, pushing him down into the chair and straddling him, working my lips against his in an all-consuming kiss. I slid my hands under his shirt, pulling it up as I moved to kiss down his chest. At first Frankie had seemed a little stunned by the odd display of what could almost be considered dominance, and seemed about to protest. Within a second of opening his mouth, he realized where I was going, my kisses halfway down his stomach at that point, and his mouth immediately snapped shut. He started to relax, and I slid off his lap down on to the floor. I started kissing his legs through the fabric of his jeans while I worked at the buttons, soon sliding the denim down past his thighs. More than anything I wanted to taste him, and as soon as his underwear was gone, that was exactly what I did.  
  


* * *

  
  
I licked my lips, savoring the last drops that had spilled out of my mouth before I had the chance to swallow. Frankie was a sweaty mess in the chair, but I could tell he was pleased. I helped pull up his pants, buttoning them back up before sliding onto his lap to give him one more hungry kiss.  
  
“God, kitten…” He murmured, his eyes still a little wide. “I never realized how much sex you really want- or is it need? And that a phone was enough to trigger it, damn. I’ve got to get you presents more often.”  
  
I giggled, purring and nuzzling into his neck. To be fair, I already wanted to do that. I had ever since last night, after he did it to me. The phone was more of an excuse- although I am excited. Frankie trusts me enough to give me a phone, and it’s the best feeling in the whole wide world. Well, aside from when Frankie and I do it together. That’ll always be the best.  
  
Frankie gently pushed me to my feet, noticing the stain in my pants. He laughed, shaking his head. “Go change, princess. The hickeys are enough to prove you’re mine, you don’t need your pants stained too. I’ll wait here, m’kay?” He gave me another kiss before I ran upstairs, changing into my other skinny jeans as quickly as I could. When I came back down, Frankie was waiting by the door, a jacket slung casually around his shoulders. He motioned me forward, taking my arm and looking me directly in the eyes.  
  
“I love you, princess.” He said softly, looking at me with so much affection that I couldn’t help smiling.  
  
“And I love you!” I chirped back, tilting my head a little. Frank sighed, biting his lip.  
  
“Princess, we’re going to be going… outside. But you have to promise me, be good and stay right by me, okay? We don’t want the bad people seeing you. Remember how much I love you, remember how sad I would be without you, and stay with me. Okay? Do you promise?”  
  
My smile slowly dropped as I realized exactly what he was saying. I nodded solemnly, grabbing on to his hand tightly. “I promise, Frankie. I love you too, I would never want to be away from you.” I stepped forward, kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around him, trying to convey from these simple gestures just how much I cared about him. “Don’t ever let them take me. I just want to be with you.”  
  
Frankie took a deep breath and nodded, finally opening the door. A car was waiting for us, a simple black one with tinted windows. Like the gentleman he is, Frankie held the door open for me, nudging me over to one side of the back so he could sit down beside me. As soon as he closed the door the car started, and Frankie took out a small piece of cloth.  
  
“Gee.” He murmured, turning my head towards him. “I need to put this on you, okay?”  
  
I frowned, looking from the silk blindfold back up to Frankie’s face. I didn’t understand, didn’t he trust me?  
  
As though he could read my mind, Frankie shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, princess. I don’t trust _them_. I don’t want them to force you to lead them back- you can’t lead them if you don’t know.”  
  
I nodded slowly, understanding what he was getting at. “Okay.” I whispered, closing my eyes tightly. Frankie pressed a kiss to my forehead, gently tying the silk blindfold so that I couldn’t see out. I pressed close against him, feeling around until I felt his warm, strong hand grasp mine. I relaxed a little bit, holding tightly and leaning against him for the entirety of the ride.  
  


* * *

  
  
Frankie removed the blindfold a minute or two before we arrived. When we stepped out, my mouth dropped open in awe. I had forgotten how big a mall was- so many floors, and so many stores! When we walked inside, I was greeted by masses of people walking swiftly in either direction, and a myriad of shops and stands lining the hallway. I felt my heart rate speed up, and my breathing get a little shallower. There were so many people- what if they were part of _them_? What if they were here and just waiting to take me away, to take my Frankie away, to end my fairy tale and-  
  
I felt Frankie’s strong hand on my shoulder and looked up at him, my large doe eyes brimming slightly with tears.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay baby. I promise, I’m right here to protect you.” He murmured, taking my hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze. I nodded, taking a few deep breaths and holding tightly to his arm as we walked through the hoards of people towards the electronics store. Every so often I would see something interesting and tug on Frankie’s arm, and he would let me go and look. I never asked to buy whatever I had seen, I just liked looking at the little trinkets. I thought they were interesting.  
  
Eventually we made it to the store, Frankie never having left my side. It reassured me greatly to have him beside me, letting me hold on to him like a small child. Frankie took me up to the displays, letting me look at all of the phones.  
  
“Take your pick, baby. Any one you want.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to my head. I nodded happily, looking over each one of them carefully before finally pointing to one a little to the right of the center of the case. It was a light pink color, nothing too obtrusive and very pretty.  
  
“That one?” Frankie hummed, looking at it and nodding. “That’s a great choice, sugar.”  
  
I beamed, cuddling his arm while he waved one of the salespeople over.  
  
“We’ll take this one.” He said simply, gesturing to the phone I had picked out. The lady nodded, going off to fetch a box that held an unused phone in it. When she came back Frankie had his money out, and quickly counted out how much was owed. The lady was a little suspicious to see such an expensive phone paid for in cash, so Frank nodded to her to check the bills to satisfy her curiosity. She checked each one and found no problems, and smiled at us.  
  
“Have a nice day!” She called perkily, waving as Frankie and I walked out the door.  
  
The car pulled around quickly, and before long we were back home and Frankie was removing the blindfold. He brought me inside, checking something with the men outside and then bringing my phone box in.  
  
“Princess, I’m going to set it up and fix it so that the bad people won’t be able to trace it, okay?” He squeezed my hand, and once I nodded walked back to his study and closed the door. I tidied up while I waited, which was only for about 45 minutes. I didn’t even know Frankie was done until I heard him chuckle and felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind.  
  
“Ever my little housewife, aren’t you kitten?”  
  
I blushed, turning around and letting Frank give me a sweet kiss. A small poking in my stomach alerted me to the box, which Frankie was handing back to me with the phone inside. When I opened it up the phone looked just the same, but I knew Frankie had made it perfect for us.  
  
“It’s all fixed up princess, and I’ve added my number to it. I’ll let you choose what to put as the contact name.” He winked, a giggle bubbling up from inside of me. “I’ve also added the collective number for the men outside, in case something ever goes wrong, okay?” My face fell a little, but I nodded. I knew it was for the best, even if I didn’t want to think about that. Nothing would ever go wrong. It couldn’t.  
  
“Now, sugar… I’m going to go upstairs now. Join me once you put in my contact name, yeah?” He grinned, showing me how to open the phone while leaning over to place his lips beside my ear. “It’s time for you to… get what’s yours.” He purred, smirking at the blush that flooded my cheeks. He gave me a quick kiss and sauntered upstairs, leaving me alone in the kitchen. I looked down at the contact screen, and my fingers flew across as I typed quickly, putting down the main name: “Daddy <3”. And, in the notes section, a little something extra.  
  
“My prince charming.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for you all to see where this is going! As always, rate, comment, subscribe, or even all three! xD
> 
> Till next time, my lovelies~!
> 
> ximakilljoywannabex


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's pov

I had taken the day off to spend time with Gerard and address the food issue. It wasn't okay that my baby was starving himself because he thought I wouldn't like him if he ate. I would love him no matter what.   
Waking up, I tried to detangle myself from the hold Gerard had on me, giving up occasionally in fits of silent giggles. Looking at him while the light was slowly filtering in and casting beautiful shadows over him, I felt so lucky. Thousands of particles of light formed together to light him up in the most glorious way possible, and if the shower wasn't calling for me, I'd stay here and just exist with him. Forget that I kill people, forget about how I got him, just forget everything that isn't him. But, alas, difficult conversation was ahead, and I smelled like sex, so eventually I had to tear myself away and get into the shower.   
I thought about how I was going to approach it. Almost any time I tried to talk seriously with him he cried. He thought I was going to break up with him or something whenever I used a stern voice. It would have to be softly, doing whatever I could to stress that I wanted him to eat. Maybe if I told him how important it was to me. I sighed as I got out of the shower and dried off. This wasn't going to be easy.   
When I got out I saw that he was already awake, but hiding under the covers.   
"Frankie!" He jumped up and ran over to hug me, almost squeezing the life out of me. "You're home!"   
“Yes baby, I’m still home. I took the day off.” I stopped to kiss him deeply, pressing my body against his. “We’re going to spend the whole day together, princess. We’ll get to do whatever you want- along with some of my own input, of course.”  
He jumped excitedly, kissing the side of my mouth. "Daddy, thank you!" He squealed.   
I smiled at how happy he seemed and leaned down to kiss him again, slowly running my hand down his side. “Mm… Baby, as ready as I am for this day to start, there is one thing we have to do first." I said quietly, trying to plan out how this will go, and half scared that he'll break down and start crying.   
"What, daddy? Anything!" He smiled widely. Maybe he'll take it well since it's coming from a place of concern for him. I just couldn't let anything bad happen to him.   
I sighed quietly and led him to sit down on the bed next to me, pulling a blanket across his lap before pulling him into me. I kissed his forehead, thinking over the words carefully.   
"Sugar, we need to talk about something from last night."   
“I… W-was it the flowers? I’m sorry Frankie, I thought since it was the backyard it was okay- I should have asked you first, I won’t do-” He started quickly, worry washing over his features.   
"Princess." I said firmly, successfully cutting him off. "This isn't about that. This is something different."   
Confusion and fear came next, changing his features and making his bottom lip pout out a little and his eyes glaze over in thought, processing what I had said.   
“Kitten.” I said sharply, making him look up. “You need to listen to me, sugar. Last night, you made me a wonderful lasagna. It was delicious, and absolutely perfect. And yet, when you served yourself, there was only a tiny sliver of a slice on your plate. Can you tell me why that was, princess? Why did you take so little?” I wondered if I was too rough on him until I saw the confusion in his eyes.   
“What do you mean, daddy? I took the right size. I need to stay pretty for you daddy, I always make sure I don’t eat too much so I stay pretty. Besides… I’ve got a little…” He started blushing. "I have some… some belly fat. I need to make it go away. I need to fix it, it’s ugly and… and I need to be pretty for you."   
I was concerned. I wasn't sure how long it had been going on, admittedly not often paying attention to how much he eats, especially when I'm not home.   
“Gee, baby…” I pulled his face up gently to look into his eyes. "You can’t do that, sugar. For one, you don’t have any belly fat. You’re so skinny I worry about you sometimes, like if I were to be just a little too rough you could snap in two. Second, doing that to yourself is dangerous, kitten. You need nutrients, you can’t get them if you don’t eat right. I want you to eat more, okay? I don’t want you doing something so potentially harmful. What would I do if I lost my princess?”   
“You’re in danger every day for your job… Getting rid of my flab isn’t as bad as you going off and almost dying all the time!” I didn't know what to say to that. He rarely snapped. It made me upset. I felt like he took for granted everything I've done for him, for us, and it did frustrate me that he didn't understand. Before I realised what was happening, he was on the floor sobbing. The one thing I didn't want to happen, was now happening. He started talking quickly, choking out various words that I couldn’t make out, his voice breaking at almost every word.   
“I’m s-so sorry d-daddy!” He was whimpering around his hands, hiding his face and sniffling loudly. “I’m sorry, I w-was bad, I was very b-bad! I d-deserve to be p-punished, however you want daddy, I d-deserve it. I deserve the worst p-punishment, I’m bad and I’m s-supposed to be perfect, I want to be p-perfect! B-but all I do is s-screw up, and I’m s-sorry daddy, I’m so s-sorry. P-punish me, punish me like- like I deserve. I deserve it, I wasn’t p-perfect.” He was at my feet, shaking slightly in fear. I sighed and grabbed him up softly, pulling him into my lap and stroking through his hair, trying to comb through the raven mess. He started hiccupping, making me smile and kiss his head and his body reacted with the noise. “I just want you to be safe.”   
He looked up at me, and I kissed him, trying my hardest to assure him with actions, rather than words, though I knew that wouldn’t be enough. “It’s okay, princess. You didn’t mean to, it was an accident. I’m not upset, everything is okay. You’re okay, baby.” I wiped the tears from under his eyes with my thumb. “Stop crying, sugar. You’re okay.”   
“I’m sorry, daddy…” He cuddled into my chest. Still on edge, I suppose. I wish he could understand how much he and his safety means to me.   
“Princess. It’s okay. I love you, remember? You made a mistake, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”   
He cuddled even deeper into me, which I thought was impossible but apparently not.   
“Thank you… I love you too, daddy. I love you so much.”   
“I know, princess.” I smirked. Maybe there was a way to get his mind off of this. “But, you were right… You should be punished for what you did.”   
Before he had time to get worried again, I tangled my fingers through his hair and used it to pull his head up to crash my lips into his, roughly, and filled with something I hoped came off as love, though probably turned into pure lust as soon as he moaned into my mouth. He tried to press up against me, causing me to push him back down. “Now, now, you know better than that kitten. How many spanks do you think you’ve earned?”   
“H-however many you say, daddy…”   
I hummed in agreement. I love when he just submits to me. “I think you’ve attained 50 today, kitten. Such a bad kitten… C’mere.” He was bent over my leg as soon as I demanded it. I rubbed my hand over his ass soothingly, electricity filling me as I slowly let myself slip deeper into the dominance.   
“Are you ready for your punishment, sugar?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so happy I had stayed home to spend time with Gerard. It wasn't often I got to see my kitten being so good and going about his chores, but I loved it. I hated leaving him during the day. I know it's for the best, and I have to, but he gets so scared when I'm gone and always seems to think it's his fault that I have to go, that I want to go, despite me assuring him that I had been doing this long before I met him.   
I felt bad about leaving him for so long. I've been the only contact he's had besides my guards for months upon months, and it really draws out his neediness. He's expressed his fears to me in the past, post orgasm, when he's far too tired to ever filter anything out. He told me about how scared he is that I'm off finding someone else during the day, that I just won't come home, that someone else is going to catch my eye and draw me away from him. I try my best to reassure him and be home on time, but I still get texts from the guards informing me that he's broken down and crying again when I'm late.   
I wouldn't leave him. I know that, everyone who's ever had general conversation with me knows that. I went through too much to get him to just throw him away. My babydoll still gets worried though, and it just seems like more of a reason to get him a phone. He can keep contact with me and I can do my best to promise him that we're okay, and I'm not going to leave him.   
At least, that's what I tell myself on the way to the mall. I was extremely nervous as I looked over at Gerard, who was blindfolded and holding onto my arm like he'd float away without me. He's been hidden for too long. What if someone recognized him? What if he ran?   
It was too late to worry about that, I suppose. I had already promised him I'd get him one, and he seemed so excited. I couldn't disappoint my princess.   
We were about two minutes away from the mall when I decided it was okay to take off the blindfold. He shook his head slightly and readjusted his hair before curling back into me, apparently uninterested about looking outside to see the cars or where we were pulling into. When we finally found a parking spot and stepped out, his eyes went as big as saucers, only increased when we stepped into the mall. He kept tugging my arm and pointing at various things that caught his attention. Which was almost everything. A couple times he would get so excited that he would tug me in the direction until I let him go, laughing when he found things he liked. He'd leave the store without asking me for anything, but I'd send a text to our driver and tell him to go buy it. Whatever it was that he wanted, he got. I made sure of all of it.   
We eventually arrived at the electronic store, and I told him to pick whichever one he wanted. I laughed when he picked it out, but had expected it all the same when he pointed to the light pink one.   
“That one? That’s a great choice, sugar.” He seemed pleased and hugged my arm into his chest while I tried to draw the attention of the cashier over.   
“We’ll take this one.” I pointed to the pink one and she quickly walked off to retrieve one. Once she came back and saw that I was paying in cash she got suspicious. Understanding why, I waved my hand to tell her to check that they’re valid, and once satisfied she bagged up my phone and wished us a good day.   
We walked back out the way we came and the car soon pulled up. I took care of blindfolding him, and before I knew it, we were back at the house. I sent him in while I talked with the guards about his phone.   
“I need some way to protect it, right? I can’t have him freaking out that I’m not home by 6;30 and calling 911 and alerting the world to what I’ve done. What should I do?”   
The taller one, Tom, I think, spoke up, almost sounding afraid of having the wrong answer. “You could… try blocking the number? Block any number you’re scared he’d contact, block websites that he might find stuff on, and then block words and stuff, like editing the speech and what he’s able to see. You could take out his ability to see ‘Gerard Way’ in things and switch it to something generic and that way he just won’t realise.”   
“That’s a brilliant idea. Tom, right?” He nodded sheepishly. “You’re getting a raise, buddy. Thank you.”   
I walked back inside and smiled at Gerard. “Princess, I’m going to set it up and fix it so that the bad people won’t be able to trace it, okay?” I squeezed his hand lightly and went to my study to begin disabling the tracking and everything else that needed to be fixed.   
By the time I was done and out of the study, he was cleaning again. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing the phone box into his stomach to give to him. “Ever my little housewife, aren’t you kitten?”   
He blushed and let me kiss him before realizing I was giving the phone back to him. He opened it and slowly turned it over in his hands, admiring it. “It’s all fixed up, princess, and I’ve added my number to it. I’ll let you choose what to put as the contact name.” I winked. It’d probably be daddy or Frankie, but it was adorable. “I’ve also added the collective number for the men outside, in case something ever goes wrong, okay? Now sugar… I’m going to go upstairs now. Join me once you put in my contact name, yeah?” I leaned in so my breath would hit right beside his ear. “It’s time for you to… get what’s yours.” I smirked at his reaction before kissing him and walking upstairs, thinking about how I was going to reward him. He might be too sore from this morning to really have fun, but I’m going to make sure he still feels good. My kitten deserved it after being so good today.   
It wasn’t long before he came up, excited and a bit shy. “Babydoll.” I beckoned for him to come to me, and when he was within reach I grabbed him and pulled him against me, kissing him softly and letting him decide when to get rougher. I tangled my fingers through his hair and yanked sharply as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, earning an incredibly slutty moan in appreciation.   
“Get on the bed. Now.” I growled against his lips, smirking when he obeyed quickly, sitting on top of his knees with his hands behind his back.   
“Such a good kitten.” I purred, looking him over. I reached forward to pull his shirt off and groaned at the sight. The bruises I left last night were now maddeningly beautiful, made darker by his pale skin and his incessant need to dig his fingers into them. “How do you want to be rewarded?” I asked, grinning when his eyes went full with possibilities.   
“C-can I make you feel good, daddy?” He asked, peering up at me through his eyelashes.   
“Baby, I’m offering you anything at all, and you pick making me feel good? Why?” I’m flattered, but I expected him to ask for a rimjob, or his vibrator, or something that we didn’t do often.   
“Yes. I-is that not okay Frankie?” Worry had found its way into his voice again.   
“Shh. It’s fine baby. Is there anything else daddy can do to make you feel good though?”   
“Well. Maybe one thing?” Here it comes. “Can I ride you?” Oh. That’s not at all close to what I expected.   
I groaned, throwing my head back, and unable to resist rubbing my hand against my boner, still trapped in my jeans. “Yes princess. That would be amazing. Come down here first though and choke on my cock. Be a good little slut for daddy.”   
He nodded excitedly and got down on his knees, trying to get my jeans open. I decided to help him out and take them off, throwing them across the room along with my boxers, making my erection bob up and down in front of his face. He leaned forward and licked a thick stripe up my dick, swirling his tongue around the head before slowly sinking down, pulling off in an obscene pop after he got about halfway down.   
I started thrusting my hips up, fucking his throat in earnest now, letting him gag and hum against it until I grabbed his hard and tugged, letting him know I was about to cum.   
“Okay baby. Come ride daddy like the good little whore you are.” He looked up at me through his eyelashes, his flushed cheeks and red, swollen lips standing out beautifully against his pale skin, before he giggled and skipped over to the bed.   
“Be a good kitten for me and make as much noise as you want, okay Gee?”   
He moaned loudly, almost testing out if I meant it, as I slowly rubbed a finger over his hole.   
“Yes baby, I mean it. Daddy wants you to be loud.”   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards, I carried him to the bath and helped him clean off all of the sins and memories we had made, not being able to help laughing when he kept looking over the hickies and handprints I left over him with something I could only describe as awe.   
“Daddy?” Gerard asked as he was scrubbing himself clean.   
“Yes, princess?”   
“I didn’t make dinner, I’m so sorry.” I could already see the worry spreading across his face, so I interrupted him quickly. “No, don’t worry sugar, I texted Tom and asked him to go pick up some pizza for us.”   
That was a lie, but he seemed incredibly pleased and much more relaxed, so I sent a quick text asking Tom, to which he said yes, and he’d be back in twenty.   
My babydoll took great pride in decorating, and the bathroom wasn’t any exception, by any means. There were candles lining almost every open space, and diffusers for oils laying around the handmade soap that he got to order when he was good. We had a lot more soap than either of us could ever use, but it made him happy, and I owed him a lot more than a couple soaps.   
“I’m ready to get out, Frankie. Can you hand me a towel please?” He asked as he started to get up, draining the water and shaking himself to get off the excess water while I tried to locate the fluffiest towel we owned before handing it to him.   
By the time we got out, the pizza was downstairs with a smiley face on the post-it note.   
We curled up on the couch covered in blankets, while the Misfits played softly in the background, another request I asked from Tom.  
“Dig in, baby. I want you to eat at least two slices, okay? Please? For daddy?” He looked disappointed but did as I asked, even eating a third piece while he went on about how good the oregano in it was.   
“That was so good! I wonder if I could make pizza that good.”   
“I’m sure you could baby. Probably better.” I kissed the tip of his nose, slowly getting up and pulling his arms with me until he was up too.   
“Sir? What are we doing?” He looked around amusedly while I fished for the remote to the stereo to turn it up.   
“Shh. Come on.” I pulled him against me and started moving slowly in tune with the music. Slow dancing to the Misfits might not be the best thing, but as he stifled his giggles against the crook of my neck I realised it probably didn’t matter to him.   
We continued like that for about an hour, until the music ran out and he started yawning.   
“Do you want to you to bed now?” I asked him, grinning as he shook him head, obviously very sleepy. “Why not baby?”   
“I wanna spend more time with you.”   
“Come on. There’s always tomorrow, okay? Let’s go.”   
He tried to feign disappointment, but the small squeak he let out was proof that he was pleased. I got in bed and held out my arms until he got in and cuddled into me, letting me tug the covers over him.   
“I love you, Frankie.” He whispered into my chest.   
I kissed the top of his head, rubbing circles into his back. “I love you more, kitten. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much love,   
> -thnksfrthmdln


End file.
